


Within These Walls

by jacquelinea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Jail, Kuvira (Avatar)-centric, Kuvira - Freeform, Kuvira Week, Kuvira x Suyin, Lesbian Kuvira (Avatar), Metal Clan, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Prison Sex, Smut, Suvira - Freeform, Suyin - Freeform, Suyin Beifong - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelinea/pseuds/jacquelinea
Summary: Kuvira has just surrendered to the Avatar and her first trial is coming up - to her surprise, she is visited by Suyin who begs her to plead guilty. Though, Suyin ultimately becomes putty in Kuvira’s hands with just one touch.(Post LOK, leading up to Ruins Of The Empire)
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Within These Walls

Kuvira was being kept in a wooden cell inside Republic City prior to her trial. It had been an incredibly long three years. She had built up an entire empire just to surrender in the end. It bothered her that she would be paying for her crimes, despite having made such positive change within the Earth Kingdom. 

Though, the guilt she felt evidently crept in every so often, reminding her that perhaps the consequences were supposed to be faced. She had been pondering these thoughts late into the night. She doubted she’d be able to sleep before her trial, and had been right. Racing thoughts kept her awake, so she idly counted the slats of wood that surrounded her, and started to count again when she had reached the maximum number. 

At some point, a guard came in. “On your feet, Kuvira. You’ve got a visitor.” The guard muttered, showing clear distaste for her. 

“At this hour?” She asked, though stood when she was told, and obliged. “Who is it?” She was blindfolded by a black piece of cloth, most likely to stop her from being able to see any elements that she could possibly bend around her.

“Suyin Beifong.” He said, pushing her forward as he moved her through the building. 

Her mind started racing. Why would Su need to see her so late? Was this some sort of ploy? They came to a stop and the guard pulled off the blindfold, revealing a metal door. It opened into a room that was platinum lined, along with two platinum chairs and a table. There, sat Suyin. She looked unimpressed, though Kuvira was somewhat relieved to see her. She truly missed Suyin. Missed what they used to be…

They kept eye-contact for a moment. It was the first time they’d truly seen each other since she had decided to take over the Earth Kingdom herself. Well, the last time they had seen each other, it had been Su in the shackles. 

“Su…” Kuvira spoke, sitting directly in front of her, her detained wrists clanging against the table as she did. 

“Leave us.” Su waved a hand at the guards, and again when they hesitated, but they left the room to give them privacy. No one could see in, or out. “You need to plead guilty tomorrow,” Suyin spoke, her words firm. She was appalled at how Kuvira had risen to power in the way that she did. She was also upset that lives had been taken because of her careless actions. It was an especially difficult situation for Su, especially when she considered how close they used to be… In more ways than one. 

“No. What I did for the Earth Kingdom has benefited everyone. I modernised their worlds and made more progress with it than any other leader in centuries. I don’t regret what I did to get there.” Kuvira said, though she didn’t say it with malice or hate, but spoke as though she were speaking with an old friend. 

“You don’t regret killing innocent people? You don’t regret almost killing my son?” She spat, completely beside herself with Kuvira’s answer. “How dare you.” 

Kuvira looked down at her wrists laying atop the table, as though she were in a daze. “Of course I regret those parts… But everything aside from that, I would do it again. Some sacrifices are necessary in order to prosper.” She said, her eyes looking up into Su’s at that moment. Underneath the table, she lifted a foot up, grazing it along Su’s inner thigh. “Remember when you told me that?” 

“Stop it.” She said, looking away from Kuvira, though she made no attempts to move away Kuvira’s foot, her cheeks flushed slightly. “I said that a long time ago. Things have changed since then. You’ve changed.” 

“And I can change again, Su.” Her foot inched closer to Suyin’s crotch in a slow manner. “You also said that no one has ever made you feel the way I do. In your office. Right after I tasted you for the first time.” Kuvira said, eyes dark with lust as they maintained their position right on Suyin’s face. Kuvira rested her foot right atop Su’s crotch, then, pressing the ball of her foot gently into the space between her legs. 

“Kuvira, I’m warning you,” Suyin said, reaching beneath the table to lock a firm grip around the woman’s foot. She couldn’t help the heat that was rushing through her body at the sensation of Kuvira’s touch, and the memories they’d shared together. Not to mention, she still had a soft spot for Kuvira… Even after the horrible acts she had committed. It felt wrong to admit that to herself, but the heart could never lie. 

“What, Su, are you going to lock me up? I’m already here.” Kuvira said, pulling her foot back in order to then sweep it below Su’s dress, evidently resting right over her panties as she pressed her foot right against Suyin’s warmth. She knew she was making Su crazy with her words and her actions. She’d always had that power over Suyin, and was going to use it to her advantage. 

“Ah-” Su let out a soft moan, biting on her fist soon after. There was something about Kuvira, something about their relationship that Suyin couldn’t deny. She held Kuvira dearly in her heart and knew Kuvira felt the same. 

“Better be quiet. The guard is standing right outside.” Kuvira smirked, rubbing the ball of her foot against Suyin’s clit some more, and Su clenched her legs eagerly around her foot in response. 

“Kuvira, we can’t. You- You betrayed me, my son- I-” She bit back a moan, her eyes shutting in frustration. She couldn’t stand the space between them anymore, she wanted so desperately to be wrapped within Kuvira’s familiar embrace. It had been so long since the last time they’d held each other… Su grit her teeth before thinking ‘screw it,’ and closed the space between them, crawling across the table to slide down into Kuvira’s lap, who awaited keenly with a grin. Kuvira then lifted her arms into the air to slip her chained wrists around Suyin’s neck, pulling her in firmly for a deep and sweet kiss. 

Suyin reciprocated, her mouth eagerly kissing Kuvira’s while her hands clasped her cheeks, eyes shut tight in complete bliss. “I miss you. I can’t stand what you did but I miss you.” She sighed into Kuvira’s mouth, kissing her deeper by allowing their tongues to brush together. 

Kuvira gripped at the hair beneath her hands as she kissed Su back, taking a moment to speak. “I miss you, Su. Let me show you how much.” She said, biting at Su’s lower lip slightly, her arms pulling back so that she could hoist Su’s dress up, Kuvira’s lips caressing at Su’s neck while her hands tenderly stroked at Su’s thigh. Suyin let out a soft moan as Kuvira pulled aside her underwear and began to tease her already aroused clit with a smooth thumb. Kuvira bit hard at Su’s neck, going crazy with desire and passion, she had truly craved Su in the three long years that she had been pursuing the Earth Empire, holding her at that moment made her feel like she was unstoppable. It made her want to ravish Suyin all the more. 

Using her strength in her thighs, she lifted Suyin and flipped her, impressed with her ability to still use her hands despite being tightly bound by platinum. Suyin was pressed up against the table, the platinum cold against her hot, flushed cheeks. Kuvira pulled Suyin’s traditional dress up above her waist and wasted no time in ripping her panties down her slender, yet toned, legs. 

Kuvira easily slipped in her ring and middle finger deep into Suyin, her tightness clenching around Kuvira’s fingers as she began to thrust them back and forth, all while Su let out soft moans, hoping not to be heard. Her eyes were shut in pleasure, biting down on her fist so she couldn’t moan and accidentally alert the guards. 

“Rub your clit.” Kuvira demanded in a hushed voice, and Su did just that, placing a hand between her and the platinum table as she continued at her steady pace of thrusting. When Su began to rub her clit, Kuvira could tell her orgasm was coming from the rigidness in her legs, her body shaking soon after. Su tried hard not to be heard but evidently moaned out loudly, her voice reaching the ears of the guards. Kuvira allowed Su to ride her fingers some more as the height of her orgasm began to subside. She pulled away soon after, Su also standing tall so that her dress would fall back below her ankles, then shuffled her underwear back into place. 

The guards hesitated at first, sharing a look with one another, but soon pushed open the door. “Stand down!” They shouted at Kuvira, who immediately stepped back, raising her hands above her head to show she was harmless. 

Su, who coughed slightly, trying to hide her flustered-ness, never let her eyes leave Kuvira’s. “Please, Kuvira, plead guilty. For me.” She tried to reason with her one last time, but it seemed it may be a lost cause. 

Kuvira slowly lowered her hands as she was being escorted out of the room and licked over the two fingers that had been inside Su, closing her eyes as she did, as though she was enjoying the taste, which she did. “We’ll see.” She said, and then Kuvira was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I just recently became a SuVira shipper and had to make something like this because Kuvira would totally do something like this. Either way: You'll be seeing more of these two from me! Pls leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, it means a lot! Thanks guys! 💖💖


End file.
